


Wherever you are

by CutesyMe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Lashton - Freeform, Little Luke, M/M, a little silly, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ashton plops down on the floor and crosses his arms over his chest. "If you won't come out now, Lukey, then I will... I will... cry! I will cry a lot!" Ashton exclaims and waits for a sign from Luke.</p>
<p>(Luke hides from Ashton and Ashton can't find him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Finding titles is so hard, like let me live.
> 
> Another little luke! Hope you like it.

Luke loves his Daddy more than anything in this world. But he especially loves it when his Daddy plays with him. Of course Luke loves it when his Daddy is serious and takes care of him very well, but times when Luke is bored and wants his Daddy's attention and his Daddy isn't busy at the moment, which means that he can play with Luke, are his favourite.

He loves it when Ashton chases him through the whole house and they play hide and seek. Maybe also some board games.

"Daddy you told me you'd spend the whole day with me," Luke whines and tugs at Ashton's hand.

Ashton in fact did promise Luke that he is going to spend the whole day with him, but he has to make an important phone call, which really can't wait. And that is why he has a whining and pouting little Luke sitting on his lap. Ashton feels bad about making Luke wait despite his promise, but their manager burdened this task on Ashton.

Ashton puts a hand on the phone's speaker and whispers. "Just a couple minutes baby, then I'm yours. The whole day."

"The day already started and you're still not with me, which means you won't be with me the  _whole_  day." Luke throws his arms into the air.

"Not now, Lukey. Please," Ashton begs and Luke pouts, standing up.

Ashton tries to tug Luke back onto his lap, feeling worse than before when the blonde gets up, but he has only one free hand and only catches Luke's flannel with his fingertips. Luke easily runs away and Ashton curses silently, knowing Luke is going to pout in a corner somewhere so it will take him some time to find Luke. Precious time that he could spend with his Lukey. Just like right now.

Ashton finishes the phone call as fast as he can and immediately gets to his feet to look for Luke. He calls out for Luke and looks in their bedroom first but can't find him there.

"Luke! Look I'm finished and we can play now!" Ashton shouts as he walks around his house in search for Luke. "We can't play and spend time with each other if you won't come out."

Asthon pouts when he also doesn't find Luke in their guestroom and bathroom, neither in their kitchen. That kid is sometimes too good at this for his own good.

"Come on Lukey, pleaaaaaaaase! I will also give you an ice cream if you come out," Ashton says desperately. "And chocolate too?"

Ashton huffs when Luke won't answer and wonders if he should attempt being angry. But that might either make Luke sad or won't come out at all because he can get very stubborn once he has started, and he has already.

So Ashton plops down on the floor and crosses his arms over his chest. "If you won't come out now, Lukey, then I will... I will... cry! I will cry a lot!" Ashton exclaims and waits for a sign from Luke.

When he doesn't hear anything he sighs and hides his face in his hands. He starts rubbing his eyes and makes some fake crying noises. Simaltaneously, he also listens if Luke comes out and approaches him or not. This just has to work now. Or Ashton might get genuinely worried about Luke maybe hurting himself.

Ashton continues rubbing his eyes and fake cries a little louder, just maybe if Luke isn't somewhere close and can't hear him. Soon someone plops down on Ashton's lap and two hands are pulling Ashton's from his face away.

"Don't cry Daddy. I'm sorry," Luke mumbles, sounding genuinely worried.

Ashton smiles at him and when Luke doesn't see any tears he gasps. "You aren't crying, Daddy."

"No," Ashton retorts and wraps his arms around Luke's middle when he starts to get giddy.

"Daddy you lied. Lying is bad."

Seems as if Ashton's plan wasn't that great.

"I didn't lie. I just don't cry any tears. Are you calling Daddy a liar?" Ashton asks and tickles Luke slightly.

Luke giggles and tries to squirm out of Ashton's grip. But Ashton holds him closer and lays him on the floor, straddling him and starting to tickle him.

"No!" Luke cries out with a laugh and tries to stop Ashton halfheartedly from tickling him.

Ashton continues to tickle Luke for some good measure and then stops when Luke is trashing around too much, supporting himself on one elbow next to Luke's head and lets the boy calm down. Luke giggles a little next to him, cheeks red and all dimply, and puts his arms around Ashton's neck.

"Don't ever do that again, Lukey," Ashton whispers, and Luke knows how serious his Daddy is by his soft speaking.

"I won't," he mutters and looks at his hands, then at Ashton again. "Can I get a kiss Daddy?"

"Hmm, only good boys get kisses. Were you a good boy?" Ashton asks.

Luke nods vigorously. "Yes! Yes, I was."

"Really? If i remember correctly then you were hiding from Daddy and didn't come out when he asked you to."

Ashton sees the guilt in Luke's eyes and waits for him to say something. "But I came out when Daddy cried," Luke mutters.

Ashton acts as if he is contemplating his answer and then says "Okay."

Luke's eyes light up and he smiles, then immediately puckering his lips for his Daddy. Ashton leans down and pecks them, smiling softly at Luke afterwards. Luke smiles back and then he pecks Ashton's lips. Ashton looks baffled and before he can register what to say to Luke, Luke already gets up and runs away giggling.

Ashton gets to his feet too and runs after Luke, calling out. "Wait. You are very naughty lately, Lukey."

Luke laughs and Ashton runs after him, and if maybe Ashton buys Luke a pizza that night and they eat it on the couch in front of the TV after all that tiring playing, then no one has to know. And Luke promises not to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, oneletterandathousandwords


End file.
